


Snk~ Welcome to Eldia [ERERI/RIREN] TOME 1

by SidneyPhoenix



Series: Eldia [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, High School, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyPhoenix/pseuds/SidneyPhoenix
Summary: Sous ses airs de petite banlieue tranquille, Eldia cache en réalité de sombres secrets. Alors qu'une nouvelle année scolaire débute , la ville voit son quotidien bouleversée par l'horrible disparition de Petra Ral. Naviguant dans les eaux troubles de l'amour, l'éducation et la famille, Eren et ses amis se retrouvent plongés au cœur de cette mystérieuse affaire, lorsque leur route croise celle de Levi Ackerman, l'homme le plus redouté de la ville. Plus rien ne sera jamais pareil à Eldia...





	Snk~ Welcome to Eldia [ERERI/RIREN] TOME 1

Eldia est une charmante petite ville américaine où règne l'ordre et la paix. A la surface, elle est comme les autres : ordinaire et ennuyeuse. Les habitants qui y vivent ont déjà un avenir tout tracé. Aucun d'entre eux ne souhaite changer la précieuse routine qu'ils se sont appropriés. Tous adorent et chérissent Eldia. Mais le dessous de l'iceberg est moins connu par ses fervents admirateurs. Elle recèle des secrets obscurs qui sont inconnus pour la plupart des personnes ou tout simplement oubliés pour des raisons de confort. L'incident de cet été n'allait pas manquer de le leur rappeler.  
Alors qu'une nouvelle année scolaire débutait, Levi et Petra, les deux tourtereaux transis d'Eldia allaient être séparé à jamais par un triste concours de circonstances.  
Un cri retentit dans la nuit et fit frissonner la ville.  
Petra ,enlevée sous les yeux de Levi, ne réapparaîtrait jamais, laissant derrière elle un Ackerman trop brisé pour oublier.  
Le jeune homme fut traduit en justice, reconnu comme le premier suspect de l'affaire, mais il réussit à en réchapper, porté par le désir de venger sa promise.  
Mis à l'écart par les habitants d'Eldia, Levi resta silencieux, solitaire. Après cet événement tragique, sa rancune et sa haine se renforcèrent.  
L'Ackerman est toujours décidé à faire payer quelqu'un.

Depuis, les habitants de la ville ne cessent de se demander... quels sombres secrets Eldia renferme t'elle ?


End file.
